


Oculus

by leohyuks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Eyeballs, M/M, also just constantly using the words horrifying and terrifying too much bc why not u kno, and like demons, and tar, eyeballs are a thing if you do not enjoy eyeballs don't read this, i really don't fciking know what this is i'm sorry, i wrote something sPooOOooOOOky OOOOOOO, its me i lived bitch, listen idk what this is but theres smut so like theres that, look who is not dead, sanghyuks a v nice boy i love him, taekwoon is suffering someone pls save him poor bb, tar is gross, that too, there are scary things a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/pseuds/leohyuks
Summary: There are eyes everywhere, and they are always watching.Taekwoon can feel them.





	Oculus

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> listen jesus this is really weird and different and idk why I wrote it I'm like about to eat my fingers off idk lol help,,,,anyway I hope ya'll like it pls leave a comment if u do...ALSO THE SMUT IS REALLY RANDOM I KNOW DON'T QUESTION IT I JUST HAVEN'T WRITTEN SMUT IN A LONG TIME OK LET ME LIVE <3

 

Taekwoon can feel it. Heavy eyes, boring into him and watching him from all angles of where he stands. It gives him the sensation of being cornered, pinpricks of anxiety crawling up his skin until it reaches the tips of his shoulders and he shivers.

He can’t see it.

But he can _feel_ it.

Whatever (whoever) it is has been following him around for the entire day. He had first felt it staring holes into him during his lectures. There was this jolt of awareness through him of another presence that had not been there before and he had flinched, very hard, in the middle of the auditorium. It caused the girl sitting in front of him to turn and fix a glare his way. He paid her no attention though, too caught up in what he had just experience, feeling a single drop of sweat roll down his back. It was difficult to pay attention after that, and when class was finally dismissed he’d stumbled out into the light disoriented, unsure of what they had even gone over. The feeling had halted for a bit.

Then, while he was eating his lunch, it had returned. Someone was there, watching him, and he was sure that he could see them in the corner of his eye.  But everytime Taekwoon glanced around there was no one there. City life moved on naturally. It was like he was the only one who was having his vibe so uncomfortably disrupted, he felt unnerved to say the least.

And now, here, it’s maddening. The bus is almost full, which is why he chose to stand, and he can’t help but shrink in on himself. It smells like metal and mold, forcing him to breathe through his mouth out of discomfort and he’s starting to feel lightheaded. Despite how many people are on, no one is touching. Yet he still feels so vulnerable. Like he’s made of transparent glass and all his weak insides are being displayed for everyone to see. Taekwoon shudders. The anxious feelings are getting worse and worse and he doesn’t understand but something in his chest aches and he feels choked up. He breaks into a cold sweat. It’s hard to breathe, and a sudden wave of dread washes over him.

Why does he feel scared?

Heart beating a mile a minute, clammy palms bring his phone up to his ear. Taekwoon had pressed the call button on the contact without even thinking. The heavy need to not being alone at the moment was so strong.

There’s the tinny sound of a ringtone repeating three times before-

_ “Hello?” _

The effect is so instantaneous he can’t think for a second. It catches him off guard just how quickly everything goes… _quiet_. Something that he hadn't experienced all day. His eyes are wide and confused and words won't come out of his mouth.

_ “-ng, hello? Hyung?” _

Sanghyuks voice across sounds alert now, confused why Taekwoon would call him at such a time. Taekwoon opens and closes his mouth, blinking as he tries to formulate a sentence.

_ “Hyung, are you ok?” _

“Sanghyuk.” Is the only thing he can manage to mumble. The words sound garbled even to himself. Sanghyuk hums in reply to his name.

_ “What's going on, why did you call?” _

Why had he called? Taekwoon isn't so sure himself. But he does know that as soon as he heard Sanghyuks voice, the feeling of being watched and that creeping terror had suddenly disappeared. The aura around him had calmed. He sighs deeply. “I…I-I don’t know I just had a…weird...feeling?”

That's the only way he can really describe it, his voice trailing off at the end of the sentence as he realized how silly he was sounding. The line is silent for a moment, and Taekwoon wonders if Sanghyuk will tease him for the odd behavior but instead he hears _“Are you still on the bus?”_

Sanghyuks tone isn't very teasing, it's almost comforting actually, which is new. Taekwoon nods and then remembers that Sanghyuk can't see him. “Yeah.” another hum as a reply. There are sounds of typing in the background, and Taekwoon figures Sanghyuk is working on one of those reports he does for his company. The bus lurches a little and Taekwoon yelps when he moves with it.

_“you're standing? You should really sit down”_ Now his voice was teasing. Taekwoon pays no mind, letting his head rest against the poll. He feels so drained.

“No room” He says quietly.

_ “Are you just saying that because you don't want to sit next to someone?” _

Taekwoon actually smiles a little. Maybe he is. 

“I'll sit when I get home.”

_ “No time for sitting. I am very hungry and require sustenance.” _

At this point Taekwoon can see that Sanghyuk is just making conversation to distract him. It’s nice, calming. He's not really sure why Sanghyuk is doing it but he also doesn't want to be left alone again anytime soon. There was a weighted feeling of isolation on this bus, no matter how full.

“You're an adult. Cook your own food.” Taekwoon says, wrinkling his nose. Outside he can see his stop coming up.

_“Why would I do that when I can have you make something that tastes so much better?”_ He can practically hear the pout in Sanghyuks voice. Switching the hand that holds his phone, Taekwoon presses the stop button, there's a resounding ping! as the bus comes to a slow halt.

Taekwoon exhales dramatically, but he's got a silly smile on his lips. 

“Right of course. Whatever was I thinking.” He says, adjusting the straps of his backpack before making his way off the bus. He feels lighter, like the heavy cloud that had been following him since he left the house in the morning just did not exist anymore.

He's about to make some sarcastic remark, something about Sanghyuk being more patient and that he would be home soon, but when he steps off the bus, Sanghyuk is there, sitting on the bench and looking bored. He's got on some old jeans a long black hoodie - _that was probably Taekwoon’s at some point but they can’t tell them apart anymore_ , hair a fluffy mess since he always gets home earlier and has time to change. Stupidly, Taekwoon still feels his heart flutter for a second, as if they don't already see each other every day. But then again Sanghyuk usually waits for him at home. Not at the stop.

“You're here?” Taekwoon says more of as a question. Sanghyuks eyes meet his and they crinkle. his face breaking out into a cute smile.

“Yep! I came to walk back with you.” He announces happily. Taekwoon raises an eyebrow his way.

“Why?” He asks, suspicious. (You really can't blame him though.) Sanghyuk looks scandalized at his hesitance, frowning in that sweet way that always reminds Taekwoon of a duck while he puts a hand over his heart.

“What do you mean why? Can't I walk home with you?” Sanghyuk whines at him. Taekwoon just continues walking to the direction of their apartment. “What will I do if my poor old hyung runs into some criminals on the way back. You're not as young as you used to be how will you protect yourself?” He links their arms together, dramatically marching forward so that Taekwoon has trouble trying to match his pace.

“Maybe you really should make your own dinner.” Taekwoon grumbles.

 

/

 

Taekwoon sits up, gasping for breath. His eyes are almost bulging out of their sockets and he looks around the room in a panic.

He had been asleep, soundly. And then the feeling had returned, so strong that it felt like a punch in the gut. And this awful, disgusting feeling of something wet, sliding down between his brows, forcing him to open his eyes.

And then, he saw it.

It was only for a split second but he sees... _something_. Something by the foot of his bed watching him sleep. And then it was gone. Like it had never been there in the first place. He slaps a hand against his face, bringing it back to find that its completely dry, no residue of what he had felt dripping down his nose like before. 

But the sheer terror he had experienced in the moment did not disappear, even after the image of whatever had been standing there blinked away. He was nauseous, fingernails nervously scratching at the blanket that had pooled around his torso. He wants to scream.

Beside him, Sanghyuk shifts in his sleep.

Taekwoon pulls at the sleeves of his t-shirt biting his lip. Something was there. He was sure something was there. _He had seen it with his own eyes_ \- His stomach dropped at the thought that he was seeing things. Was he going insane?

The bed dips again and Sanghyuk seems to have awoken, releasing a soft, confused noise as he cranes his head to look at Taekwoon.

“Taekwoon?” Too tired to use honorifics at three in the morning. “What are you doing?” He asks with a yawn.

As soon as Sanghyuk speaks, his heart goes quiet again just like it had on the bus. He doesn't fail to notice it. Taekwoon stares ahead, unmoving, his eyes still wide and filled with terror. 

“I thought I saw something.” He mumbles softly, slow and cautious because he's really not sure of it himself. Sanghyuk peers at him quizzically.

“You saw something?” He reached behind himself, palming at the desk table until he can click the switch on their lamp. “Where?”

The room becomes dimly lit, objects casting shadows that look similar to the thing Taekwoon had seen. Maybe he was going crazy.

“I think...it was just my eyes playing tricks.” He tries to reason with himself, but he can hear his own voice, nervous and unsure. He knows Sanghyuk is watching him, can probably see the faint tremors that are running through his body.

A hand makes its way up his side, latching around his arm. Slowly Taekwoon is led back down into the bed, head gently being pulled against Sanghyuks chest. “It was probably nothing” Sanghyuk tells him quietly, running his fingers in circles around the thin material of Taekwoons sleep shirt.

The action is warm and Taekwoon immediately feels comforted and safe. Just having Sanghyuk close was so reassuring for some reason. He still didn't understand why but he also didn't question it. Softness seeps into his bones and he’ reminded that he is very, very exhausted. He closes his eyes, allowing Sanghyuks quiet breaths that Taekwoon could feel vibrate through his chest to lull him to sleep.

 

/

 

Sanghyuk makes it stop.

Taekwoon has no idea why but when the overwhelming feeling of vulnerability and being watched come, Sanghyuks presence will make it disappear just as quickly. He's noticed it happen enough times.

He wants to question Sanghyuk, ask why it's him of all people that makes it stop, but soon Taekwoon comes to the conclusion that it's just the comfort that Sanghyuk can provide by being around. Maybe it's just not that deep.

Whatever it is, he finds that a quick phone call, or some physical contact, or just anything that grabs Sanghyuks attention will be enough for his heart to find some peace again. Unfortunately he can't do it too often without it being a bother. Taekwoon worries about scaring Sanghyuk away with his constant need for touching or talking and he doesn't want to interrupt him if he's in a class. So he's started to just deal with it as best he can. Which isn't much.

It's awful. The eyes are everywhere. The worst is at night when he can feel them looming over him on the bed, and he's too terrified to turn and see. Times like that, he gives in, scooting forward to bury himself into Sanghyuks side, who is fast asleep and so unperturbed by his shifting.

Coming home is a relief in itself. It calms his racing heart, and he can _breathe_ again. Sanghyuk has stopped questioning why Taekwoon will immediately cling to him as soon as he gets through the door. Sometimes he will make some dramatic complaint, whining “Hyung you’re suffocating me” but he never pulls Taekwoon off of him, never forces apart the arms wrapped around his waist.

And for Taekwoon, finally there will be silence. Being around Sanghyuk will be enough.

Until one day it isn't.

 

/

 

They were being stupid, giggling to themselves in the kitchen where Taekwoon was making pasta and Sanghyuk was trying to help (mostly trying not very helping). Taekwoon had said something about there being fires in the kitchen because of Sanghyuks skills, and Sanghyuk had whined at him, trying to take the spatula from his hands to prove something, which Taekwoon had refused to give up. It ends with Sanghyuk haphazardly turning the stove off behind himself, while he backs Taekwoon into a wall, spatula left forgotten. Their lips curved upwards into smiles and pressed against each others.

Taekwoon is keening against him, trying to become impossibly closer. He releases a small, breathy whimper when Sanghyuk nibbles at his lip, grabbing and stretching the back of his shirt while Sanghyuks fingers dig into his waist. He blinks, slowly opening his eyes in a daze to say something but the words are caught in his throat when he sees something deep black seeping through the creaks of his cabinet.

He shouts, shoving Sanghyuk back who looks at him stunned.

Quick as it appeared it's gone again but the effect of it's horrifying presence lingers through the room lurking heavily in Taekwoons heart.

“What was that!” Taekwoon says terrified, causing Sanghyuk to turn around. Of course he sees nothing.

“What was _what_?” He asks, put off. Taekwoon wants to cry. He feels so distraught and scared and on top of that he might actually be losing his mind.

“I saw something behind you I-I thought someone was there……” Sanghyuk stares at him incredulously, looking around to see if he finds anything.

Sanghyuk ends up looking around their entire apartment, the spatula in hand just in case, to spot any intruders. Taekwoon sits on their couch, picking at his nails knowing the younger won't find anything. He feels like shit.

When Sanghyuk inevitably gives up he plops down onto the couch next to Taekwoon, releasing a deep sigh and turning to look at him. Taekwoon can't help but look away, nervous.

“You wanna tell me what's going on?” He knows the face Sanghyuks giving him, the one that makes Taekwoon feel so incredibly small.

Taekwoon frowns, eyes trained on the little upturn of carpet where it collides with the love seat.

“I thought I saw-”

“Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk is starting to sound frustrated and Taekwoon feels bad, flicking some hair out of his eyes with his pinky out of nervous habit. “You _know_ what I'm asking.”

He knew they'd have to speak about this at some point. About Taekwoons odd behavior and how jumpy he's been lately, why he hasn't slept well, and why he was always clinging to Sanghyuk like a lifeline, more than usual. Obviously they had to at some point but Taekwoon didn’t _want_ to. And if he could put it off he damn sure will find the opportunity to do so.

But by the way Sanghyuk was looking at him, Taekwoon knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. He sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“That’s the thing.” He says, swallowing. “I don’t know what’s happening either.”

When he tries to explain what's been happening, his words are jumbled and odd. He stammers a lot but still tries to talk as fast as possible just so they can get this conversation over it. He honestly thinks what just comes out of his mouth is unintelligible but Sanghyuk listens to him patiently the whole time. Taekwoon is too scared to look up and gauge his reaction.

When he finishes, they’re both quiet. Taekwoon anxiously bites at his lip.

“See. It’s stupid...sorry I was being weird-” He starts but Sanghyuk cuts him off, resting a hand on his thigh.

“It’s not stupid.” He says, eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t say that.” Sanghyuk moves in, bringing his face in much closer to Taekwoons. Taekwoon, caught off guard, presses his head back so the couch cushion squishes against his skull. “You’re worried right? Don’t worry we’ll find a way to stop it.”

In all the time they’ve known each other, Taekwoon doesn’t think he’s ever seen Sanghyuk so sincere. He’s shocked because Sanghyuk didn’t call him crazy or delusional, even if he believed he was. And that means a lot. It tugs on his heart a little.

Sanghyuk has a warm palm cupping his face, and Taekwoon leans into the touch. He realizes that he’s blinking back tears.

“I just…” He takes a deep breath. “I just don’t want to be scared anymore.” The last sentences comes out choked and he really has to look away lest he feel like even more of an idiot. But Sanghyuk is pulling him back, fingers gently holding his chin to guide their lips together again.

“You won’t.” He whispers in between kisses, and Taekwoon grips onto his arms like he’s falling. “You won’t I promise.”

He sounds so sure of himself that Taekwoon can’t find it within himself to not believe him.

“Sanghyuk.” He whimpers.

“Sanghyuk Sanghyuk Sanghyuk-” He repeats a little later, face pressed into the covers of their bed, fingers grasping at the sheets and the tips of his toes curling every which way. It’s hot, he feels like he’s being burned alive, every touch to his skin sets him on fire. They’re both naked and Sanghyuk has 3 fingers working inside him, pumping them in and out in practiced motions, just the way he knows Taekwoon likes. He mouths at the supple skin of Taekwoons thighs, sucking dark marks where ever he can get his lips on. Taekwoon feels like he’s losing his minds, pushing his ass back against Sanghyuks palm, trying to feel him deeper, closer, faster, anything.

“Please!” He cries, and its muffled because he’s mouthing at the mattress. “Please Sanghyuk please…” Sanghyuk presses against his prostate and _curls_ his fingers. Taekwoon shudders, cock leaking precum all over their nice bedspread, along with the line of drool dripping down the corner of his lips. He’s a mess.

“Please?” Sanghyuk coos. “Please _what_ , hyung?” Much to Taekwoons displeasure, Sanghyuk pulls his fingers out that makes a filthy _squelch_ noise and causes his hole to spasm. Sanghyuk presses his cock against Taekwoons ass cheeks, letting it grind against his rim. Taekwoon makes a noise of pure desperation, looking back at him with begging eyes. “Come on Taekwoon, tell me what you want.”

Sanghyuk presses his chest against Taekwoons back, letting his free hand move between their bodies to grip Taekwoons hard cock. He starts to jerk him off, pressing lazy kisses into Taekwoons neck.

Taekwoon is trembling, electric pleasure running through him at Sanghyuks actions. His knees buckle, legs spreading even further as he fucks himself into Sanghyuks fist. “ _Ah_! Please Sanghyuk.” He begs, “Please...w-want you inside…!”

“Inside?” Sanghyuk echoes his words sweetly, nipping at his ear. Taekwoon shivers, nodding his head quickly.

“Want your cock so bad- need it inside me….” 

Taekwoon can hear Sanghyuk groan, a sound filled with need. He begins pushing in, breaching Taekwoons walls with his thick cock and filling him so wonderfully. Taekwoon grits his teeth, moaning loudly when Sanghyuk is all the way inside of him, balls slapping against Taekwoons ass cheeks.

When he starts moving, Taekwoon becomes fully limp, unable to keep his lower body up had it not been for Sanghyuks arms around him. He’s not giving Taekwoon time to collect himself, fucking him in shallow thrusts from the start, drawing the most whorish cries from his body. Fingers slide up Taekwoons neck, and then make their way into his mouth, hooking around his jaw. Taekwoon isn’t even thinking when he starts to suck on the digits, too lost in how hard Sanghyuk is fucking into him. He’s arching into Sanghyuk, eyes rolling back and tears leaking, falling down his cheeks and mixing with the drool on his skin. He’s babbling, saying words that are unintelligible because his lips are wrapped around Sanghyuks fingers but that doesn’t stop him.

And then, suddenly, the pace changes. Sanghyuk pauses, and Taekwoon only has time to take a confused breath when the hand in his mouth falls out, wraps around his torso, and Sanghyuk is gently tugging him forward so that they’re both on their knees.

This time when Sanghyuk fucks up into him, its slow and deep and Taekwoon can feel every _inch_ of his hard cock inside. Fingers are skittering up and down his chest, scratching dark pink lines that flare and circling around his nipples. Sanghyuk pinches at the buds and Taekwoon writhes, feeling far too many things at once. He’s overwhelmed, mind short circuiting and he’s unable to grasp at any of his surroundings.

The whimpers he’s making are absolutely pathetic, Sanghyuks name pouring out of his lips like a prayer. He lets his head fall back against Sanghyuks shoulder, cranes his neck so that their lips can meet and he sobs against his mouth, grinding himself back against Sanghyuks hips. Sanghyuks tongue meets his, and its a messy kiss, teeth clashing, breathing hard against each others lips. The pace is tortuously slow, and when Taekwoon, unsure of what to do with his hands, goes to grab his own cock, Sanghyuk stops him. It makes him whine louder, and clench harder around Sanghyuks cock, his normal thought process overridden with the need to orgasm. 

Sanghyuk doesn’t keep him waiting, his own hand coming to wrap around Taekwoons cock, and Sanghyuks palm is so rough and _big_ it completely covers his cock. He’s so large behind Taekwoon it feels nice, it feels safe. The warmth from comfort mixing with the warmth of pleasure in his belly swirling around until there is an unstoppable build up and he’s gasping.

“S-Sanghyuk I’m cumming!”

Sanghyuk doesn’t say anything, but finally starts to pick up the pace again, matching his pumps on Taekwoons cock with his thrusts. It’s so good and it’s so much Taekwoons eyelids flutter and he cums with a full body shudder, splatters of white that are sprayed all over the bed and even on his chest as he arches his back.

Sanghyuk isn’t far behind him, lost in the heat wrapped around his cock he starts to thrust even harder than before and Taekwoon can do nothing but taken, body spent and boneless. His hips stutter for a moment and then he’s done, filling Taekwoon to the brim, fucking him while he’s spurting ribbons of cum into Taekwoons oversensitive body.

 

/

 

Sanghyuk had his suspicions, ever since Taekwoon called him on the bus those weeks ago. Which was why he had ended up waiting for him at the stop. It was only further confirmed by his odd behavior, sticking to him every opportunity he could find (even if he tried to act like that wasn’t the case) and then his painful confession. The amount of anger that had been swirling in Sanghyuks chest since that encounter, building up and ready to burst at any moment, was monumental. He forced himself to keep it down, feigning innocence of the whole situation, but now, here again once more he wasn’t sure he could keep himself from exploding.

Sanghyuk walks through an empty, dimly lit hallway with walls so tall he can’t tell where they end when he looks up. His pace is leisurely, hands in his pockets and expression blank if not a little bored. Coming home was never an exciting trip.

Something black with a consistency like tar forms around his feet, looking up at him as he walks with one keen, all seeing eye. Sanghyuk takes no notice, letting his boots step on to it and crunching it beneath his feet like he would a cockroach. It makes a shrill, pained noise but dissolves back into the floor. Little disturbances the oculi were.

There’s a screech, someone alerting the mansion of his presence.

_ “The young master is here!” _

Sanghyuk cocks his head, that’s not what usually happens. suddenly the hallway starts to shift, moving tiles on the ground left and right until he’s brought to a familiar study. Candles line the walls, bathing the room in a soft orange glow, and at the end of it stands a dark silhouette, back turned and gazing out a window into soft, green fields.

“So the second prince returns.”

Sanghyuk always found it amusing how Hongbin would glamor his windows, acting as if the world outside is beautiful and filled with life. The spell could be lifted quite easily, and just for kicks he snaps his fingers at it, revealing a not so pleasing image behind the window instead, one of the hellhounds dragging an unfortunate soul into the black abyss.

“Hello brother.” Sanghyuk replies “The shifting walls are new. I didn’t realize doors weren’t a whole ‘thing’ anymore”. He whistles, looking around the room in feigned interest. He’s been here at least a thousand times already.

“Will you really speak to me when you're in that form?” Hongbin still refuses to turn and look at him, and Sanghyuk finds it mildly annoying.

“You don’t like it?”

“I don’t like when people act like what they’re not.”

Sanghyuk’s lips quirk and he concedes. He lets the inner barriers drop, wings sprouting from his back and curled horns growing from the top of his head, letting his true form free. The flannel shirt he had been wearing changes, morphing into black scaled armor that covers this torso, his neck, and up his arms until they reach the palm of his hand.

Hongbin finally turns to look at him, sporting similar horns and wings. His eyes, like Sanghyuks own, are completely black, and after spending so much time in the human world it is a little off putting. 

“What brings you back home so soon, baby brother?” Hongbin asks and his voice, though deep, has always managed to ring in Sanghyuks ears, as if three people were talking at the same time. He keeps his expression blank, drawing closer and folding his arms across his chest.

“Pretty sure you know the answer to that.”

Hongbin hums in reply. “Father is mad.” He says, ignoring Sanghyuks previous statement. Pity.

“Father is always mad.”

At this, Hongbin chuckles, and it rumbles through the room as if his chest was connected to the floor.

“But now he is mad at _you_.”

Sanghyuk shrugs. Hongbin was always the favorite.

“I don’t see what any of that has to do with Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk says, watching the other slowly.

“You’ve been disregarding your mission.” Hongbin continues, tone as if he were talking to a child. “Lately you just seemed _distracted_.” His entire demeanor irks Sanghyuk. “I guess, the human was the only way to grab your attention again. Bring you back ‘down to earth’ ironically.”

“I have not forgotten my mission, and I am still searching.” Sanghyuk says through gritted teeth, Hongbin gives him a look that says he doesn’t believe him.

“Are you saying that man should be the new vessel.” Sanghyuks eyes widen.

“Taekwoon is not fit to be recruited into fathers army.” He tells Hongbin. “Two days ago he locked himself into our room until I caught a spider that was on the couch. And he had very specific instructions to let the spider go outside and not end its mortal life by newspaper swatting.”

“So then…” Hongbin walks towards Sanghyuk. “What exactly is his purpose.”

“He has no purpose.” Sanghyuk levels. “He has nothing to do with this and should be left out of it.”

“If he has no purpose,” Hongbin seems to be choosing his words carefully, for once. “He is unnecessary, and should be….taken care of, _before he find out something he shouldn’t_.” They both know that means a lot of things.

Sanghyuk closes the distance between them, lips straining into an ugly snarl and one clawed finger pressing against Hongbins finger throat.

“If any harm comes onto Taekwoon, there will be hell to pay, _brother_.” The words are icy and sure of themselves. Hongbin stares into Sanghyuks eyes, met with only a pitch darkness that shows none of the contempt that he can hear in Sanghyuks voice. He sighs.

“Father is mad.” He repeats.

“Father can stay mad.” Sanghyuk says, backing up. “If he really wants his vessel, he will not question my methods, and stay out of my life apart from it.” He stretches his neck, hearing it pop and allows his horns and wings to fold back into his body. His armor regresses and he’s back in his flannel. The magic shrouds him and he is in his human form once more. “And you will lift your glamor. Keep the oculi away from my Taekwoon.” He hisses.

The little nuisances were only drawn away by Sanghyuks presence, frightened by the powerful magic aura from a prince of hell.

Hongbin quirks an eyebrow at him. “I was merely keeping an eye out on you too, per fathers orders.”

“Lift the magic Hongbin.” Sanghyuk does not want to say it again. Hongbin rolls his eyes, running some fingers through his hair.

“As you wish.” His elder brother agrees, twirling his fingers and then making a ‘done’ like motion. Black tar erupts from the floor and is absorbed into his index finger. “Your precious human will be bothered no more.”

Sanghyuk scowls at him, and then turns to leave, a door opening itself in front of him. As he makes his way to the exist he hears Hongbin call out to him.

“Sanghyuk. You know father won’t stay still for long.” Hongbin says simply, just stating a fact. Sanghyuks fingers tighten onto the door frame.

“I know.” he replies.

“What will you do?” Hongbin sounds genuinely perplexed.

Sanghyuk pauses, mind lost for a second, when he suddenly remembers Taekwoon falling asleep at his side yesterday while they were watching TV. He smiles to himself.

“Whatever it takes.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> basically sanghyuks a demon o my  
> this was meant to be a oneshot but my heart wants to make an au centered around this theme but I mean I probably won't ever which is why this is still a oneshot but a girl can dream  
> ok thnx bye  
> twitter: @notvixx  
> tumblr: @leohyukprincess


End file.
